dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CoolGamer23/I am officially retiring from this wiki.
Dear users of the Dream Logos and Fiction Wikis, as a result of a new CEO of both sites, I officially cease my activities on the Dream Logos and Fiction Wikis, in the post of the former CEO. I am making this decision based on Drillimation's new ventures. Events went a different way. The policy of dismembering the former CEO based on advertising practices prevailed, which I can't agree. I am convinced that following a rise in followers on my Twitter account, I can use this as an incentive for putting Drillimation to new heights. Yet, I continue to do anything in everything in my new powers. Addressing you for the last time is the capacity of the CEO of the Dream Logos and Fiction Wikis. I consider it my evaluation ever since I began in 2015. Fate had it when I found my actions in a position outside the lines of Wikia's Terms of Service and things were not going well on both sites. I did plenty of everything on the Dream Fiction Wiki, and I intended the site to be a place for free speech and a place for those banned from other fanon wikis. The reasoning could already be seen when I reached the limit of Drillimation's possibilities on the site. All attempts for partial reform suffered defeat, one after another. I was losing perspective. I knew I could not go on to run the site like that. Ootwar had to change everything radically. This is why I did not take advantage of running a wiki under communist ownership of its hosting provider, only to rule like a dictator for several years. I realized that resurgent sockpuppeteers were really difficult, especially with the case of Chebbycraft34 which started in January 2019. My work of historic significance has been accomplished. My former site has been successful garnering nearly 20k pages. A breakthrough has been achieved to make changes to the administration team. The movement to a new chapter has started. Officially removing ads had been legalized and this was all done in the sake of all users. At that difficult time, this was all done for social protection. You now live in a new world, the Drillimation rule has stopped. My founding of the Dream Fiction Wiki opened myself up to the world and gained real freedom. The July coup brought myself to my ultimate limit. The most damaing part of it was the breakup of Drillimation from it. As of today, I am worried by our users' loss of the Chuhou Joutai duo on the Dream Logos Wiki. This may be very hard for everyone. I would like to express my gratitude to all users who supported the policy of renovating the Dream Logos Wiki from Kaylor Blakley's rule last year. I am leaving my post with apprehension, but also with hope, faith in you, and your wisdom and force of spirit. I wish to thank you all with all my heart who stood together with me for all those years I have been around for. Some mistakes that I made over those years surely could've been avoided, and many things could have been done better but I am convinced that sooner or later my efforts will bear fruit, my legacy will live in a museum someday. I wish all the best to all of you. Category:Blog posts